The invention relates to an aircraft landing gear having at least one landing gear leg.
It is in particular of essential importance in aeronautics that the technical aeronautical components are manufactured in lightweight design. Landing gear components subject to high strain have previously been produced in a metallic lightweight design which is very complex and/or expensive in part, with the lightweight potential already having been largely exhausted due to long years of development and optimization processes.